User talk:Standardizer
Fixes Thanks for the fixes on the Panther Commander page. It reads a lot smoother now! Apologies for unbeknownst, it's what happens when one's career is spent on impressing people to get grants. I forget every now and then to write like a normal person.Any chance you could also check out the Maus and Jagdpanther Commander Pages if you have time? I'd really appreciate it! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:09, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Comments and Talk That's interesting, I didn't know that about comments being enabled on talk>comments wikis. This seems like a broader issue than just this wiki though, it seems like something that could affect all projects and which we might want to carry over to w:Special:Forum to discuss the issue of fragmented conversation. I tried testing this out on Azumi my tablet which should run the mobile version but I still only saw a talk page and no comments. Could you give an example of a page you're presently able to view comments on? Or is there a special change to the URL which switches it to a mobile version? It might be that I'm set to view classic mode and not mobile. I know I do that on Wikipedia but I didn't know the distinction existed here. Ideally if your problem could be presented to community.wikia and supported (screenshots could help show the issue, show the same page both ways) it might convince them to allow both formats to exist simultaneously. That would be the best of both worlds, to allow the casual commenting on the bottom (fans usually just talk about how much they like a character) for community building, and talk pages for lengthly discussion that needs better organization. talk2ty 06:51, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :I posted at w:Thread:1129185 if you're interested in monitoring it for replies from Wikia Staff. This is most strange and something I hope we can help Wikia improve on. I've long disliked the divide and wished we didn't have to choose 1 or the other and could choose both instead. Your observation and Central County's screenshots can help to argue this point. talk2ty 06:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: Little Army Manga Hey there. Thanks for the Chapter 5 download. You would happen to have 6.5 through 8 as well as 11 would you? The links provided on the /ak/ wiki aren't working atm. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 15:18, October 17, 2016 (UTC) I have them, just wait a bit, I've been a little busy today. Standardizer (talk) 22:28, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Take your time, no rush. Gotta start picking out the little details from 1-6 anyhow. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 22:35, October 17, 2016 (UTC) The Fix I have fixing all the problems I can manage, including enabling comment section. Please inform me about your opinion, I shall wait. Central Country (talk) 12:46, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Understood, I'll take a look around, but already loved the badges thing. How about we make some monthly polls for fun and check user interaction? And looks like I was also given the power of demigods. Standardizer (talk) 23:31, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Edited Helmet-chan. Hey there. Fixed that sentence, but part of your edit message was cut off. Any chance you could repost it? TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:54, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I'll take a look at it. Standardizer (talk) 11:45, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Wikia main page It was saying that Saunders also used tanks from other nations apart from US. I think it's because of the sherman firefly, but last leave as an American only school an wait to see what else they have on their inventory. Standardizer (talk) 11:45, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, asides from the Firefly all the tanks they used were 100% American. And you could argue that the Firefly was a British mod of an American tank, therefore not disqualifying it from use. Quick question about tanks used by other nations. BC Freedom mentioned that Saunders had lend-leased M22 Locusts to them. Does that count? Seems like they were still under the ownership of Saunders as Helmet-chan was able to get them back pretty quickly. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:03, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I think we could mention the origin, but as it's not their property, no. Just did I quick search, there is a lot of history with the USA and lend-lease acts. Standardizer (talk) 12:17, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Image rework Hello. What do you think about replacing characters profile picture with an official art? I have lots of those in a very high quality. And also can cut it in case of in need to be cut so it can fit properly. Best of your choice. Central Country (talk) 14:07, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Do as you wish, but will they stay standardized or are they from the same image pack? One thing I would like to be left for me is to ensure that all characters page has the character sheet from the official website. I found and downloaded a pack of pictures (150 or 250 pictures) said to be from a/the game a few weeks ago, I can't find the resource link anymore (imgur), they are on really good quality, ironically, the HD with them is corrupted and I'm currently recovering, I'll upload a few so you can see and evalute, we could use a few for galleries, mainly in the background characters that currently has no interesting content. Standardizer (talk) 14:24, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Characters Lists: Need Assistance? Hey there! If you need help with the Bellwall, Gilbert High and West Kureoji Grona sections, I'm currently constructing Little Army pages right now, so I'll be able to write summaries for those schools, no problem. Suggestion for the parts sectioned by school (especially Ooarai) is there any way to make it like a spoilers or a see-less kinda tab? That way people can click on the tab they want and see that particular information rather than a hellish wall of text. Best of luck with the editing. It is not an enviable task. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 23:20, November 7, 2016 (UTC) The list of dubbers for the OVA (Nina and Alina), the movie and missing ones from the main anime would help. I can get their Kanji and seiyuu from the official website. I'll read Fierce Fight so I'll take the school presented there. Chi-ha-tan, selection and jatkosota leave for me. If you want to take the schools that appear on Ribbon, Little Army and other side. Thanks. Standardizer (talk) 23:29, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Comments section Hey Central, how about announcing on the main page the comments section is back? I'll make a test and you undo so you can see first, I'll change the schools insignia picture for the school ships and see how it looks like. Standardizer (talk) 23:29, November 7, 2016 (UTC)